Zombizou/Transcript
This is the episode script of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song story starts at Marinette's school Ranyx: My present for Miss Bustier. I think that would make her have the best birthday ever. Connor Lacey: This is gonna be an awesome birthday. Ranyx: Hey, Connor. I notice you like birthdays. Connor Lacey: Yeah, Ranyx. Matau T. Monkey: I know it reminds me of Lizzie's mom, the Queen of Hearts. Although, she did love Evil Ryan as her son. Sci-Ryan: You mean the EAH one who thinks Courtley is Lizzie Hearts? Matau T. Monkey: I think so. Oh. Look. Here is Rose. Juleka: What are you giving Miss Bustier for her birthday, Rose? Rose: I made her a scrapbook. Marinette: Hey! Matau T. Monkey: What's got into her? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Maybe that name Marinette is cool. What nickname would I get? Connor Lacey: Mary. Alya: Let me guess, you just finished your gift. Marinette: I hope Miss Bustier likes it. Nathaniel: I painted her as a superhero, because she’s always here for us. Connor Lacey: That looks awesome. Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, flashback Miss Bustier: That’s better. And now, hug each other. Ranyx: Connor Lacey Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, present day Mylène: I'll give her a braid of hair to thank her for her breathing class. It helps to me to be less afraid of Akumas. Evil Ryan: I remember that. It keeps Ranyx calm with ease. Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, flashback Miss Bustier: Breathe deeply. Think of your emotions like the surface of a quiet lake. Ranyx: in and out calmly (Kim falls down.) Miss Bustier: Not that quiet, Kim. (Students laugh.) Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, present day Rose: I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class. Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom, flashback] Rose: Morning, Chloé! Your hair is really pretty today! Chloé: What do you mean, "today"? My hair is always pretty. (pauses) Yeah, well, today, Rose, you seem less... Annoying. Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, present day Rose: Isn't it great to start the day by sharing a few kind words with each other? Marinette: Compared to those other gifts, mine's gonna be super lame! Alya: Don't worry, Marinette, there's no pressure! Adrien: How about you, Marinette? I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual. Marinette: Oh, me? Uh... It's nearly reffing at all. Uh! I mean... It's really nothing at all! (nervous giggle) (Marinette opens her present.) (Students gasp in awe.) Marinette: (Reading the writing on her present) "If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other." That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind. Students: Aww! (Chloé slams her locker shut.) Marinette: I also added this tube of lip balm. Miss Bustier's favorite color! Alya: Come to think of it, Miss Bustier is probably the reason we all get along so awesomely. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Adrien: I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school. How about you, Chloé? What's your present? (Chloé looks back at Sabrina, not saying anything.) Marinette: Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarden. (Chloé frowns. Sabrina walks in front of Chloé.) Sabrina: It's not her fault, okay? Chloé just doesn't like birthdays! She never remembers them, just like her mom. (Chloé opens her mouth in shock.) Chloé: Yeah, well, you don't have to tell them my life story, either. (Chloé pushes Sabrina back behind her.) Chloé: Anyway. All that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (Marinette turns towards Alya) Marinette: (quietly) This girl's got no heart. Chloé: Uh, of course I have a heart! Daddy will even buy me a second one, if I want. (Class bell rings.) Kim: What's our next lesson, again? Max: Physical science. (Students chatter as they leave the locker room. Marinette observes Chloé as she puts her present in her locker. She slams her locker door, not noticing that it opened again. Marinette leaves, glaring at Chloé. Sabrina attempts to leave but Chloé stops her.) Sabrina: We're going to be late for Ms. Mendeleiev's Physics class, Chloé! (Chloé opens Marinette's locker.) Chloé: Permanent marker. (Sabrina hands a permanent marker to Chloé. Chloé glances at it, displeased.) Chloé: Cap off. (Sabrina removes the cap off of the permanent marker.) Chloé: I do have a present for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (A slideshow of Marinette's lessons is shown.) Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, a few lessons later. Marinette: At last, this is Miss Bustier's class! This will be her best birthday ever! Ryan F-Freeman: (Class bell rings.) Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom Alix: This is for you! Rose: Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Oh, thank you! Students: Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Oh, you're all so sweet! (Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present to open it.) Alya: Marinette made that one. (Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present out, reading Marinette's message, then makes a surprised face. Marinette's message has been scribbled over, with a crude stick figure of Marinette above what used to be Marinette's message. Marinette gets up from her seat, retrieves her present, and examines it.) Marinette: What..? I know you did this, Chloé Bourgeois! Max: (Checking his phone) A 99.56% certainty. Alya: So uncool, Chloé. Marinette: Seriously lame. Miss Bustier: Calm down. We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we? (Taking the present from Marinette) Well, I think this present is wonderful. (Takes a lip balm out of the bag) It'll be my new cosmetics bag! Then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it. Marinette: What? You're not gonna let her get away with this?! Alya: That girl is worse than Hawk Moth! Sci-Ryan: She is also worse then Ryan Repulsa! Alix: At least half the city has gotten akumatized because of her! (Students start loudly talking. Miss Bustier claps her hands.) Miss Bustier: Students, please, calm down now! (Talking dies down.) Miss Bustier: The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me, please? Marinette: W-What? (Miss Bustier opens the door.) Miss Bustier: Alya. I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone. Alya: Okay, Miss. (Marinette and Miss Bustier leave the classroom.) Scene: Outside of Miss Bustier's classroom (Marinette looks up after walking outside of the classroom, furious and growling.) Scene: Hawk Moth's lair (Hawk Moth's Lair window opens.) Hawk Moth: That feeling of injustice..! What could be worse than being punished by someone else's wrongdoings? (Hawk Moth charges akuma with dark energy.) Hawk Moth: Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize her! (Akuma flies out into Paris.) Scene: Outside, then inside of Collège Françoise Dupont Marinette: Miss Bustier, it's so not fair! It was Chloé, pulling another... Chloé! And... I'm the one who's getting in trouble? (Miss Bustier laughs, putting a hand on Marinette shoulder, kneeling down.) Miss Bustier: Of course you're not in trouble, don't worry! As the class representative, I want you to set a good example for your classmates. Don't give into feelings of anger, try to forgive Chloé instead. (Akuma flies closer to Marinette, then flies further away.) Hawk Moth: Ugh... The emotions have weakened! Get closer, akuma! Marinette: I don't get it... Chloé is the meanest person I've ever known. Miss Bustier: Come on... There are much worse people in Paris right now than Chloé Bourgeois. I'm sure people like Chloé are capable of great things. The problem is, they only think of themselves, they don't understand the meaning of love, and we can't force them to change. But perhaps we can show them by setting a good example, that's why Marinettes are important in today's world. Because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you. Marinette: Yes, Miss Bustier. (Akuma flies closer, Miss Bustier notices it, and shields Marinette, trying to shoo it away with her cosmetics bag.) Miss Bustier: An akuma! Oh no! Go away! I won't let you evillize one of my students! Hawk Moth: There! The mere fear that harm might come to her little protégé! Fly, my little evil one, and akumatize her! Miss Bustier: No! No! (Miss Bustier throws the cosmetics bag at the Akuma, embracing Marinette. The lip balm flies out, hitting the akuma, akumatizing the item. Miss Bustier closes her eyes, lets go of Marinette, steps back into a corner and holds her head, trying to fight the akuma.) Marinette: Don't give up! Think only positive thoughts! (Hawk Moth's overlay shows up on Miss Bustier's face.) Hawk Moth: Hello, miss. I am Hawk Moth. Miss Bustier: I am not going to listen to you! You can't force me to do evil! Hawk Moth: Who said anything about evil? There's already so much hate in the world.I want to help you unite everyone together with love, at last! Isn't that your greatest wish? Marinette: Miss Bustier, please! Breathe deeply and focus! Bustier gasps, then straightens, giving in to the akuma. Marinette covers her mouth, afraid, then runs away.) Ryan F-Freeman: Miss Bustier! Hawk Moth: Zombizou. I'm giving you the power to spread love and compassion. Thanks to you, the whole world will be one, big embrace! In return, bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Miss Bustier: I won't stop until everyone I know feels the love. (Miss Bustier picks up her akumatized item, the lip balm, then applies it to her lips.) Miss Bustier: Starting with... Chloé Bourgeois. (Miss Bustier transforms.) Scene: Locker room (Marinette kicks the door open, panting and looking around.) Marinette: I will not let Hawk Moth do this to the best teacher in the world! Ryan F-Freeman: Ranyx and I would know that too. Ranyx: Ryan Repulsa won't make Ash be one of his minions. [Transformation Sequence Marinette: (Distressed) Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Ryan F-Freeman: (Distressed) Rikki, spots on! to Ladyan Ranyx: Flitter, wings open! to Flutterwing with Ash Ketchum and Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Ash? I wonder how Pikachu is doing. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu's doing fine. Sci-Ryan: Yup. But, Chloe and Linda Ryan. I’ll have both of them those villains. Yes. I'll... I'll use my magic and make them dance like leaves in the wind! Oh, yes indeed! with anger at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Ah, I sensed a lot of anger about two females from a CPA student, partner. Hawk Moth: A perfect partner for Zombizou. Repulsa fills the akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Now, Fly my Little akuma. And evilize him! Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Ash tries to calm Sci-Ryan down Ash Ketchum: Hey, Sci-Ryan. Calm down. Remember back on Cybertron when you think Silverbolt is Thrust? Sci-Ryan: I think so. Why? Ash Ketchum: Because, he was actually Waspinator. Sci-Ryan: down I remember. It was Jetstorm who got Silverbolt's spark. Akuma flies to Sci-Ryan but flutters a little away from him Ryan Repulsa: The emotions have vanished?! Come to the Shadowbolt, my Akuma! Sci-Ryan: What's going on? Ash Ketchum: An Akuma! Sci-Ryan I won't let you akumatize him this time! Ryan Repulsa: Yes, that's right. That is what my Akuma wants. Go, my dark Akuma! And akumatize him! Ash Ketchum: No! Get away! his hat at the Akuma. He feels pain as he tries to fight the akuma Sci-Ryan: Fight it, Ash! Go to your happy place! a Butterfly frame appears around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Hello, buddy. I am Ryan Repulsa, Hawk Moth's partner. Ash Ketchum: I don't want to work for your evil ways! Ryan Repulsa: Who said anything about evil? Like Ireland boy loving OpThomas Prime's girlfriend, you want to spread love. Sci-Ryan: Fight it, Ash! Ash Ketchum: I'm trying too. surrendered to the Akuma Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Ash! Ryan Repulsa: Zombiash. I know you want to spread love. I give you Zombizou's Powers so all of Paris will be one big embrace. In return, you need to bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. Ash Ketchum: I won't stop until all of my friends feel the love. picks up his hat and puts it on his head Ash Ketchum: Starting with Connor Lacey. to Zombiash Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom (Zombizou opens the door, entering the classroom with a dance in her step, then hops on top of the desk with her back towards the students, twirls her lip balm in her fingers and reapplies the balm before turning to the students.) Zombizou: I have got some great news for you, students! From now on, everyone's going to hug and kiss and feel the love! Even you, Chloé. Chloé: Me? (Zombizou sends Chloé a kiss. She hides behind Sabrina.) Chloé: Ah! Yuck! Ew! (The kiss hits Sabrina in the forehead. Chloé pushes her away.) Sabrina: What is that thing? (tries to wipe the kiss mark away) (Zombizou strikes a pose, then reapplies her lip balm, trying to send another kiss. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Zombizou's hand to stop her.) Ladybug: Please, Miss Bustier! You gotta snap out of it! Zombizou: I am not Miss Bustier anymore! (Zombizou pulls on Ladybug's yo-yo, throwing her against the wall.) Zombizou: I am Zombizou! (Zombizou attacks, Ladybug dodges, the students hurry outside of the classroom. Adrien holds the door.) Adrien: Get out, quick! (Zombizou sends Ladybug a kiss, she deflects it with her yo-yo. Adrien shuts the door behind him. Sabrina weakly limps down the stairs.) with Zombiash Zombiash: I am here to tell you something. From this day forward, you will all going to hug and kiss and feel the love. Especially at Connor Lacey You, Connor Lacey of Ireland. Connor Lacey: What? sends out a kiss which flies towards Connor Connor Lacey: Oh no. Serena: I'll save you, Connor! saves Connor, but she got kissed Connor Lacey: Serena! Serena: Don't worry about me. Ladyan: arrives Ash! Over here! Stop what you are doing and come to your senses! Zombiash: I am not Ash anymore! Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont Sabrina: I... It's suddenly gotten very warm in here. (Sabrina sits down, holding her chest.) Serena: I feel so funny. Sabrina: I don't know what's happening, I... (Chloé walks up to Sabrina, stomping her foot.) Connor Lacey: Sabrina? Serena? Are you alright? Chloé: Ugh! What is wrong with you? (Sabrina turns to Chloé. Sabrina's eyes glow purple, changing her iris color.) Sabrina: Chloé... (Sabrina tries to kiss Chloé. Chloé resists.) Serena: Connor... I feel like I can... eyes glow, changing her iris colour Kisszou... Connor Lacey: (Yelps like WALL-E) Chloé: Ugh! Get away from me! Connor Lacey: Serena, snap out of it! tries to kiss Connor but he moves her out of the way and she kisses Applejack Evil Ryan: Applejack! Serena and pins her on the floor You feel okay? Applejack: I think so. For some reason, I could... eyes glow, changing her iris colour Kisszou... Evil Anna: They're contaminated! Don't let yourself get kissed, or you'll be like them! (Adrien pulls Chloé out from under Sabrina. Sabrina crawls towards the other students.) Adrien: Look out! (Sabrina jumps on Mylène.) Sabrina: Kisszou. Ivan: Mylène! (Ivan pulls Sabrina off of Mylène.) Ivan: Are you okay? Mylène: I feel... Feverish... I ca- (Mylène's eyes glow purple.) Mylène: Kisszou... (Adrien's eyes go wide.) Adrien: They're contagious! Don't let yourself get kissed! Mylène: Kisszou! Ivan: Run! I'll hold them back! Lightning McQueen: Me too. (Ivan guards the stairs from Sabrina and Mylène. Adrien looks back at Ivan for a moment.) Ivan: Stop it! No, you're tickling me! Lightning McQueen: If Lightning's gone zombie, it's gonna be alright. Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom (Ladybug fights with Zombizou. Ivan, Mylène and Sabrina run up to Ladybug.) Ivan, Mylène, Sabrina: Kisszou! (Ladybug jumps out of the way. Zombizou walks out of the door.) Zombizou: I'll leave her in your hands, my lovelies. Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom] (Zombizou kicks the door in.) Zombizou: Is Chloé Bourgeois in here? Ms. Mendeleiev: How dare you interrupt my class?! Who are you?! Zombizou: No? Oh, well. Smoochies, my poochies! Mwah! (Zombizou sends kisses towards the students. One of them hits Ms. Mendeleiev.) to Zombiash Zombiash: Is Connor Lacey here? Collide Bandicoot: Can't you see I'm teaching the students? Zombiash: Well, kissies, my friends. out kisses to the students Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont's Art Studio (Zombizou kicks the door in.) Zombizou: Chloé Bourgeois? Not in here, either? (sends kisses towards the students) Kisses, my lovelies! to Zombiash Zombiash: Where are you, Connor? Twilight Sparkle: He's not here, Ash. Zombiash: I know you don't know who I am. Ash has gone off. Twilight Mr. Damocles' office (Zombizou kicks the door in.) Zombizou: Chloé! Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, didn't anyone teach you to knock?! Zombizou: I don't like knocking, I prefer a gentle touch. (kisses Mr. Damocles' forehead.) Kissie-boo! to Zombiash Zombiash: Peekaboo. Sci-Ranyx: Excuse me. Don't you ever knock? Zombiash: I don't like knocking. I would prefer a kiss like this. Sci-Ranyx on the forehead Kissie-boo to you, Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont (Zombizou kicks the door out. Zombified students run out.) Students: Kisszou! Zombizou: Chloé! I'll find you, sooner or later. Zombiash: You Too, Connor! Students: Kisszou! Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom Flutterwing: Hello! Anyone here? Juleka: We're here. Ladyan: That's good. Where's Connor? Has he been kissed too? (Ladybug tapes Ivan, Mylène and Sabrina to Miss Bustier's desk as they make kissing noises at her.) Ladybug: There! That should hold you for a while. (runs out of the classroom). Students: Kissy! Kissy-Kissy! (Ladybug yo-yos out.) Ms.Mendeleiv's classroom, Ladyan looks around Ladyan: Connor? Are you there? Students: Kissou! Kissy-boo! Ladyan: Whoa! the door Not in here. Flutterwing, he checks the Art studio Flutterwing: Is Connor in here? Students: Kisszou! Flutterwing: Yikes! the door shut and fires a door wedge from his wrist blaster Oh, Primus. This entire school is a house of love! Ladyan. He finds Twilight Ladyan: Twilight! You okay? What happened? Twilight Sparkle: I think I got kissed by Zombiash. Ladyan: Oh no. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. You and Ladybug are our only hope. I feel so... eyes glow purple. Kisszou. Collège Françoise Dupont's Basement (Ladybug enters.) Ladybug: Anybody here?! (Ladybug is attacked by zombified students, but dodges, leaving the basement and closing the door before one of the zombified students.) Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont's Lunchroom (Ladybug enters.) Ladybug: Anybody here?! (Ladybug is attacked by zombified students, but dodges, knocking over a tray cart and running away, barricading a door with a broom.) Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont (Ladybug sneaks past zombified students.) Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont's Locker Room (Ladybug enters.) Ladybug: Anybody here? (Ladybug looks around, swinging her yo-yo. A locker opens, revealing Chloé, who runs at Ladybug from behind.) Chloé: Ladybug! Connor Lacey: Zombie! (Ladybug grabs Chloé's hand instinctively and throws Chloé over her shoulder into a locker.) grabs Connor and pins him to the floor Ladybug: Oops! Sorry! Uh... Reflex. Ladyan: Oh. Sorry, Connor. I thought you were someone else. Alya: Ladybug?! Yeah! We're saved! (hugs Ladybug) Nino: Ladybug! Ladybug: Are you all okay? (Kim and Max leave their hiding spots. Alya looks behind her.) Alya: Looks like it. Nino: Uh... Adrien? He still hasn't come out of his locker. (Ladybug opens the locker Adrien is in.) Ladybug: Adrien? Ladyan: Meg? Adrien: Kissy-boo... Meg Griffin: Kissy... (Ladybug slams the locker close. Miss Bustier's class screams, alerting other zombified students.) Alya: Oh, man. He must've gotten kissed on the stairs when he was saving Chloé. (Zombified students crowd outside of the locker room.) Ladybug: We need to head to the roof. Ivan: Kissou! Mwah! Kissou! Lightning McQueen: Kisszou! Kissy-boo! kissing noises (Ladybug opens a window, hooking her yo-yo onto something. Zombified students get inside of the locker room, just as Ladybug pulls Max up using her yo-yo. Adrien is still hidden inside a locker.) Plagg: Admit it. That was just a ploy to try and get a kiss out of Ladybug. Adrien: Come on, don't be ridiculous. How else will we work under the radar? of the locker room Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. The transformation sequence is not shown. Cat Noir opens the locker door.) Cat Noir: Sorry, guys, no autographs this time! (Cat Noir runs out of the locker room, closing the door. Zombified students try to follow him.) another locker Kagg: I guess you need to help Ladyan before he turns into a zombie? Meg Griffin: I think so. outside of the lockers Meg Griffin: Kagg, claws out! becomes Kitty Noir. The transformation sequence is Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont's Rooftop/Streets of Paris (Zombified students try to reach up to get Miss Bustier's students.) Nadja: Yet again, it seems citizens of Paris are in great danger. Since this morning, a strange disease is spreading. (Cat Noir jumps onto the rooftop where Miss Bustier's students are.) Cat Noir: Hey guys, I'm all for our french greetings, but let's hold off on the kisses for now, huh? Ladybug: I'm glad you're here, Cat Noir. Check this out. (Ladybug shows Cat Noir footage of the news.) Nadja: Hoards of kissing zombies are spreading throughout Paris! Let's go over to our Mayor, Mr. Bourgeois, live from city hall. Mr. Bourgeois: We advise all Parisians to remain inside, at this time. Roger: Kissy-poo! (Roger jumps at Mr. Bourgeois, kissing his cheek. Mr. Bourgeois falls over along with his podium and Roger. Footage cuts back to Nadja in the studio. White noise replaces footage from Mr. Bourgeois.) Nadja: Mr. Mayor? Mr. Mayor? (Chloé pushes Cat Noir away, looking over Ladybug's shoulder.) Chloé: Daddy?! (Nadja tries to wave Zombizou's kiss away with her tablet.) Nadja: It looks like we're having a slight technical issue. (Zombizou's kiss hits Nadja's cheek. Zombizou walks into the shot.) Zombizou: I took care of your father, Chloé. Show yourself! Zombiash: You too, Connor! (Chloé runs away, screaming.) Zombizou: Then, Ladybug and Cat Noir? I'm coming for you. Mwah! Zombiash: Me too, Ladyan and Kitty Noir. (Zombizou kisses the camera's lens.) Zombizou: Unless, of course, my sweethearts get a hold of you first, because very soon, the whole city will be hot on your heels! (evil laughter) Zombiash: And soon, your Miraculous and the Matrix will be ours and you will embrace the love! [laughs evilly (Ladybug ends the feed. Alix walks slowly towards Chloé, backing her onto the roof's edge.) Alix: Chloé, huh. Always Chloé. You only think about yourself! Alya: I don't know why don't just give them what they want. Nino: Yeah! Good idea! Chloé: Is it my fault if I'm better than all of you? Ladybug: Sorry to disappoint, you guys, but Chloé doesn't deserve to get hit any more than you. (Chloé crosses her arms, smirking) Ladybug: And we need her as bait to lure Zombizou when the time is right. Chloé: Uh... Thanks? Ladyan: Your Welcome. (Rose points somewhere.) Rose: They're coming! (Zombified students climb the roof.) Ladybug: Gotta evacuate! (looks at a bus on the street) Over there! Cat Noir, do you know how to drive? Cat Noir: You should know the answer to that, m'lady. I can do anything. Ladybug: Kitties first, then. (Cat Noir leaps forward.) Cat Noir: Woo-hoo! (Cat Noir lands on top of the bus, somersaulting. Cat Noir extends his baton to reach the school's rooftop. He throws his belt to Ladybug. Chloé appears afraid.) Chloé: Max and Kim, you go first. (Max and Kim angrily cross their arms. Ladybug wraps Rose's waist with Cat Noir's belt, looping it around Cat Noir's baton. Rose slides down the baton, screaming in excitement. Cat Noir catches her. Cat Noir helps Rose get inside the bus through the roof. Cat Noir catches Juleka. Ladybug sends Alya down. Nino holds the baton, but he is interrupted by zombified students. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to trap them.) Ladybug: Hurry up! (Nino slides down Cat Noir's baton. Zombified students climb onto the roof.) Student: Kissou-Kissou-Kissou! (Max shields Chloé. Chloé backs away. Zombified students attack Max. Kim stops before he slides down Cat Noir's baton.) Kim: Max! (Ladybug looks at Max, shocked, then at the zombified students she trapped. Kim grabs Chloé.) Kim: Come on, Chloé! (Zombified students let Max go. He turns to reveal that he has been zombified.) Max: Ki... Chloé: Play the hero as much as you'd like, Kim, but you won't be getting a kiss out of me. Kim: Just go, before I change my mind. (Kim sends Chloé down Cat Noir's baton. Kim is attacked by zombified students. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to pull Kim out of the hands of zombified students. Ladybug grabs Kim and leaps with him to safety. Chloé slides down Cat Noir's baton.) Cat Noir: Slow down, Chloé! (Chloé slides past Cat Noir, hitting a sign. Zombified people try to reach Chloé.) Chloé: Hello?! Who's gonna come and save me? (Cat Noir jumps down from the bus. Cat Noir starts waving his arms.) Cat Noir: Yoo-hoo! Kissy-kissy-kissy! SwanSong: Try and get it. (Rose opens the bus doors, leaving.) Juleka: No! Rose: I can't just leave her by herself! (Rose runs to catch Chloé. Chloé falls down. Chloé holds her shin.) Chloé: Ow! Great! Now I've twisted my ankle because you weren't fast enough! (Rose picks Chloé up. It cuts to Ladybug and Kim, who has purple kiss marks on his face.) Kim: You take care of Chloé. Besides, you'll save all of us, like you always do, right? Ladybug: Yeah. That's a promise. Ladyan: That's right. (It cuts to Rose carrying Chloé. A zombie grabs Rose's leg. Rose screams.) Juleka: Rose... (Ladybug saves Rose and Chloé with her yo-yo. Cat Noir baits the zombies, standing on top of a van.) Cat Noir: Na-na-na-na-na! Kissy-kissy-kissy! Flutterwing: Jetstorm (BM)'s voice Miss me, miss me, now you gonna kiss me (Cat Noir jumps down, then jumps up on top of the bus.) Cat Noir:Hurry up, we gotta go now. (retrieves his baton). (Ladybug and Cat Noir look back at Max and Kim. Ladybug angrily looks down. The bus' engine is started. The bus stops every once in a while.) Ladybug: I thought you said you knew how to drive?! Cat Noir: I've mastered every car and racetrack in Extreme Racing 3. But there are no buses in that game. (The bus speeds up, outrunning the zombies.) Scene: Bus Juleka comforts Rose inside the bus. Chloé looks down. Alix looks at her angrily.) Juleka: Are you okay? Rose: Yeah... Just a close call, that's all. (Rose's leg is shown to have a purple kiss mark.) Cat Noir: So, what now? Ladybug: Let's take Chloé to the top of the Eiffel Tower. There will be less zombies up there, and fewer places for all of Zombizou's disciples to run to. Cat Noir: Less places for us to hide, too. Ladybug: But it's the only way if we want Zombizou to turn up in perso- (Rose yells. Juleka is covering her mouth, backing away from Rose. Rose turns, revealing that she has been zombified. Students run to the front of the bus, Rose following. Alix stops Rose. Ladybug traps Alix, Rose and Juleka on one side of the bus using her yo-yo.) Connor Lacey: Juleka! Rose: Kisszou! (Rose hugs Alix.) Alix: I totally trust you, Ladybug! You too, Ladyan! Chloé: Ugh! People need to stop invading my personal space! Connor Lacey: Ya think? Twilight Sparkle: Kisszou... Scene: Streets of Paris Hawk Moth:Don't forget our agreement, Zombizou. Zombizou: No one can escape my kiss! (Zombizou reapplies her lip balm, then leaps towards the Eiffel Tower. Scene: Eiffel Tower (Cat Noir parks the bus under the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir carries Chloé out of the bus.) Cat Noir: Stay together and follow me! Connor Lacey: Poor sweet Juleka. (Students follow Cat Noir. Ladybug lets go of her yo-yo, pressing the bus' door button and leaping out, trapping Rose, Alix and Juleka inside. Ladybug runs inside the Eiffel Tower. Nino closes the door behind Ladybug.) Connor Lacey: I just hope that she'll be okay. Ladybug: (pushing a vending machine towards the door) Nino! The vending machine! Quick! Everybody, inside the elevator! Alya: (pushing the elevator button) Faster, faster! (The elevator's doors open. Alya is attacked by zombies that were in the elevator.) Nino & Ladybug: Alya! (Nino and Ladybug remove zombies off of Alya and pin them down. Alya is covered in kiss marks.) Nino: Oh, no... Cat Noir: There's nothing we can do for her. (enters the elevator) Come on! Alya: He's right. (holds Ladybug's hand) Just go and save us all. Ladybug: (enters the elevator) Nino? (Nino tips his hat at Ladybug as a goodbye. The elevator's doors close.) Ladybug: Nino! (The elevator rides up. Ladybug hits the elevator door with her fist.) Cat Noir: It doesn't matter that we're the only ones left, Bugaboo, since you'll fix it all in the end anyway. Chloé: Only the best remain. Scene: Bottom of the Eiffel Tower Nino: This isn't the first time we've been in trouble together. (Nino opens his arms. Alya looks up, zombified.) Alya: Kissou. (hugs Nino) (Nino hugs Alya back.) Scene: Top of the Eiffel Tower (Elevator doors open) Ladybug: Straight ahead. Gustave Eiffel's office! (opens door) (They are attacked by zombies. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir has trouble. Cat Noir tosses Chloé.) Cat Noir: Ladybug, catch! (Ladybug catches Chloé. Ladybug throws Chloé into Gustave Eiffel's office, locking the door. Chloé looks at a figure of Gustave Eiffel, screaming.) Chloé: ...Phew. (Cat Noir holds zombies back. Cat Noir has kiss marks on him.) Ladybug: (holding Cat Noir's face) Cat Noir! Cat Noir: I'll just stay here and chill, m'lady. If we're going to end up kissing, then I'd rather do it after you save us, okay? Ladybug: No! Cat Noir: You're the only one who can fix this for us. No arguing now! (Ladybug runs. Cat Noir falls down under the weight of zombies.) Scene: Gustave Eiffel's office Ladybug: It's down to you and me. (looks around) Chloé? (crouches down to Chloé's hiding spot) Chloé: At least I won't get in your way now. Good luck! (Zombizou laughs.) Zombizou: Hand over Chloé and your Miraculous, Ladybug. Then I might just let you witness the final triumph of love! Hawk Moth: Victory has never been so close! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a make-up remover appears) Chloé: Make-up remover? How are you going to save my life with that? Cat Noir:: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks into the office.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! (Cat Noir raises his head, revealing purple eyes.) Cat Noir: Kisszou. (tries to grab Ladybug) (Ladybug grabs Gustave Eiffel's model's scarf.) Ladybug: Don't worry, kitty... You'll get your kisses... But first... I have a Lucky Charm I need to use. Chloé: I'm sorry... Ladybug: What? Chloé: Oh, this is all my fault... Ladybug: Awesome. But... Now's not exactly a good time. (Cat Noir leaps at Ladybug. Chloé shields her.) Chloé: Save us all, Ladybug. (Cat Noir kisses her cheek.) Zombizou: You're all alone, Ladybug. Except my love, and give me your Miraculous! Ladybug: This is not true love! (Ladybug throws Gustave Eiffel's scarf, wrapped around her yo-yo, covered in make-up remover at Zombizou. The yo-yo wipes Zombizou's lip balm. Zombizou tries to send a kiss, but nothing happens. Zombizou takes her lip balm out to reapply it. Ladybug stops Zombizou with her yo-yo, then kicks the lip balm out of Zombizou's hands. Zombizou falls backwards off of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug's yo-yo pulls Zombizou back up. Ladybug destroys the akumatized item. The akuma flies out.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to be de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes all of the damage caused) Scene: Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Ladybug... Cat Noir. If Zombizou was right... If love does always conquer... Then some day, my most cherished wish will come true for sure. Ryan Repulsa: And If Zombiash was right, Ladyan and Kitty Noir. If Love (Hawk Moth's lair window closes.) Scene: Top of the Eiffel Tower (Zombizou detransforms.) Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Miss Bustier: Ladybug.. Cat Noir... What on eart-? (gasp) The akuma overtook me, oh no, I... I let my negative emotions get the upper hand, how terrible! ...I'm terrible. Ladybug: That's not true! It wasn't your fault. Miss Bustier: But I hurt a lot of people... Chloé: No. I did. I forgot your birthday, once again. And when I saw everyone had prepared a gift for you, I totally lost it. Because I, too, would've liked to offer you something. I'm sorry, Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier: Thank you, Chloé. Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me. (hugs Chloé) (Chloé hugs her back, forgetting herself for a moment.) Chloé: Uh... Yeah. Okay then, we're all good. (Ladybug and Cat Noir leave.) Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom Chloé: Me? You want me to apologize to the entire class? Ridiculous! They should be thanking me for saving everybody. Alya: I happen to have several accounts of what went down, including my own, and they don't exactly match your version. (Marinette puts an arm on Alya's shoulder.) Marinette: I heard you helped Ladybug and saved Miss Bustier! Awesome! There really is a heart beating there after all. Sorry I said there wasn't... (pushes Alya away) Alya: But-! Marinette: (giggles softly) Thanks! (leaves) (Chloé and Sabrina look at her, surprised, then at each other. Chloé shrugs.) Alya: Marinette? Girl, are you still Zombiezoufied, or what? Marinette: I've realised Chloé has a heart too. She just doesn't know how to use it. Hopefully, she'll learn if we continue setting a positive example. (Chloé puts something on Miss Bustier's desk. Miss Bustier enters. Chloé sits down at her desk.) Miss Bustier: Morning, everyone! Students: Morning, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Glad to see you all! As usual, we'll start the day by giving a nice compliment to your neighbor. (Camera pans to show Chloé's present.) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey